Being There For Deadly
by Pricat
Summary: After defatingbTex Richmond, Deadly is unsure of what to do next but Piggy befriends him and helps him fit into their group
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So I finally got to see Deadly standing up to Tex in ThevMuppets movie, something I've wanted to see since falling in love with him from the reboot show, and my guy friend telling me that scene from the movie, and I love it, how Deadly finally remembered he is thevPhantom and a bad ass which he knew in his heart all along, having an ephipany which was great and it makes me guess, that Deadly thought Tex was his friend, but nope.**

 **Plus finding out he went to the gulag with the others at the end of Most Wanted makes me think he met a certain bad frog and those two are probably friends, maybe Deadly can help Constantine.**

 **So this story is set a few hours later, after Deadly defeats Tex, and in thevMuppet Theatre just thinking about where does he go from there, when Piggy of all Muppets helps him, which explains their sweet relationship on The Muppets show which I love.**

* * *

It was late night/early morning and after the telethon to save the zMuppet Theatre, which had been saved by none other than Deadly taking care of Tex which made the Phantom of the Muppets proud, as he was feeling good after doing that, plus had let out a hearty manically laugh in a long time.

 _I hope, they will want me in their group, it's just I forgot who I was or am, but things are good, I guess._

Right now said dragon male was standing on the stage, or sitting on it, with his cloak like cardigan hiding his tail just thinking, lost in his own world, wondering what was in store for him.

"Deadly, you alright, you realise how late it is?" Piggy said, breaking his train of thought as he wondered what she was doing here, hoping she was not going to get angry, making him avoid eye contact surprising her guessing he thought, that she and the others were mad at him for siding with Tex yet realised that they had the theatre back somehow.

"Y-Yeah, just thinking, after the excitement of earlier." Deadly mumbled.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, but you did something to make Tex leave the theatre, right?" Piggy assured him, seeing a sly yet small grin cross his face, suppressing the urge to laugh right now, nodding.

"Wow, wait until Kermie and the others hear this, who would have guessed, eh?" Piggy said making Deadly gulp, imagining how it would go, that they would not believe him,or think it was one of his tricks feeling nervous, but in his heart he knew he had saved the theatre,stood up to Tex while having the last laugh feeling that weird, good feeling again.

"I-I guess it would be fun, to see their reactions, when you do that." Deadly said making her get it, taking his light blue scaled hand helping him up, as they were leaving the theatre, but she saw him looking at where his attic was, before going with her.

* * *

"Whoa, look who Piggy brought with her, I thought he was in his attic!" Walter said, making Deadly flinch at his words.

"Oh calm down, weirdoes, he's with me, and he defeated Tex!" Piggy said, seeing Kermit and the others stunned.

"It's true, he pushed my last nerve, plus nobody is demolishing my attic, for oil!" Deadly said, leaving the room, making Piggy sigh.

It was later the next morning and they were deciding what they should do next, now they were back together, yet Deadly was part of their family, they just needed to bond with him, or find sonething that only he could do, that could help them out making Piggy realise something, that Deadly had not eaten in a while, finding him in the kitchen looking for something.

"Oh sorry Piggy, I am just hungry, and might take something to my attic, you know?" he told her.

"Deadly now you've realised who you are, you can't go back to your attic, you have a fried in me." she blurted out, making his Purpke eyes widen in surprise hearing the friend word.

"Y-You really want to be m-my friend, even if the others are unsure of me?" Deadly said yawning.

"Yes by defeating Tex, you showed what was in your heart, now you're listening to it, Tex confused you but let's take baby steps, first off you need something to eat, maybe sleep." Piggy said seeing him nod, knowing that warm milk sometimes soothed dragons like him into sleeping.

He was feeling a bit better after eating and drinking, as having oatmeal and warm milk felt like his stomach was getting a hug, plus his eyes were getting sleepy, going to lie down, cooking out.

She saw Kermit but also some of Deadly's friends there, wondering if he was alright, hearing Piggy say, that Deadly was exhausted, plus they needed to help him, because they didn't know him very well so was determined to help Deadly fit in but make friends.


	2. Helping Him Find His Place

_"You're doing better for yourself, since you left the Labyrinth, plus defeated some guy named Tex?" Jareth asked Deadly as he was in the throne room of his home, the castle beyond the Goblin City._

 _"Yeah, he was pushing me around, but I took care of him, you alright dad?" Deadly replied._

 _"Yes, but see you're trying to make friends which is good, keep trying." Jareth said to him._

 _Deadly nodded knowing forva while, he'd forgotten who he was, but now remembered so was being true to himself grinning._

* * *

Deadly's purple eyes began to flutter open, hearing the Electric Mayhem performing, or jamming not realising he'd been asleep forva very long while relieving Piggy because she had been curious, hearing him sleep talking seeing him curious about what was going on, hearing that the show was on tonight, making the dragon male get it yawning.

"Yeah, some of your friends were here, after you conked out, but you'll fit in, trust me." Piggy said to him.

"I guess so, but I hope they're alright, I just am thinking a lot." Deadly replied seeing her liking at his black with purple stitched cloak like cardigan he was wearing, guessing he would be good with fashion, plus she was looking for a stylist and maybe just maybe, Deadly was what she was looking for, stunning the dragon male.

"You want me, to be your stylist, Piggy?" he asked seeing her nod in reply.

"Yes, I've noticed how good you are, with fashion, and we are clicking, maybe this is how you can join the group." Piggy told him.

"I guess I can try, but just need to take it slow, you know?" Deadly replied hugging her which she thought was cute, making Kermit surprised she was letting Deadly hug her, going about his business, guessing Piggy knew what she was doing plus if Deadly had changed, he would have let Tex destroy the theatre, so guessed he deserved a chance.

"I get that you don't trust me, frog, but I remembered being the Phantom, which makes me one of you, so I raised heck, and maybe tied Piggy to train tracks, but peopke and phantoms can change." Deadly said, going to get coffee making Kermit sigh.

Deadly was in the break room making himself coffee, but hearing something made him manically laugh, making everybody stunned.

"The Phantom's gonna prank us, get out of here!" Scooter said, making Deadly sigh as he had just been laughing at the joke as that was how he laughed, frowning.

"Relax, I am not going to prank anybody, besides I do that at night, but not here, or on you." Deadly said making them curious.

"My friend and I take turns, pranking people, so it's a healthy way, the Phantom of the Muppets can come out in me, and not do it here, plus I want to borrow that cannon they were using." Deadly said.


	3. Moving Out

"Wait, where are you going, everybody is leaving for the night?" Piggy asked, seeing Deadly looking at where his attic was since that was where he always slept, but got there late, on Tuesday's and Thursday nights because he was doing his phantom thing.

"Umm, where I normally sleep at night, Piggy, my attic is comfortable like a house." Deadly replied seeing her sigh, as no friend of hers was sleeping in an attic making the light blue scaled male dragon nervous.

"Oh no, you're coming with me, as nobody sleeps in attics, besides I have plenty of room." Piggy said making him sigh, knowing it was useless to argue, getting his things, feeling nervous about this.

"They're going to flip out, when they realise I don't sleep there." he muttered to himself getting into the limo with Piggy hoping this was a good idea as it left the studio, making her get it.

"Relax Deadly, I don't care what they think, as you have a soft side, which I'm seeing." she told him, surprising him as he remembered in the past, she had been one of the major targets of his pranks so was putting that behind him hoping he could prove he had changed like what he told Kermit stunned or not stunned, she lived in a mansion.

"Wow, I see what you meant by having room, this is intresting." Deadly said getting out of the limo after Piggy knowing things were intresting finding a room that was that big, he could fit his entire attics in there makijg Piggy get it.

"Hey make yourself at home, you know?" she told him, making him nod already taking things out of the boxes he had brought with him, unpacking as it took the entire night, knowing he might be grumpy at the studio, so would nap later sighing finding a certain top brought a grin to his face.

* * *

Piggy was unaware that Deadly had been up all night unpacking, hearing him yawn plus had zoned out in the limo wondering if he was alright, hearing he'd been up all night unpacking, which surprised her hoping he would take an nap seeing the others curious because they'd noticed that Deadly had came here with Piggy making Deadly frown leaving before he said or did something he would regret.

"Oh relax, he may be or have been the Phantom but he's harmless and got him out of his attic, alright?" Piggy said hearing them surprised by that, knowing how protective Deadly was of his attic.

"He's fine, he is one of us remember?" Piggy said going to her dressing room, finding Deadly asleep, which was cute, wrapping a blanket around him, knowing he needed sleep, hoping the others would not bother her, just because Deadly hung out at her house

"Oh hey there, I was just having a power nap, since I was up doing stuff." Deadly said yawning showing his fangs just as Kermit walked in, jumping a little calming down realising Deadly was just yawning, not snarling making Piggy shake her head at the amphibian male.

"I didn't do anything crazy at her house, plus I was up all night unpacking." Deadly said leaving the room, making Kermit sigh because he wanted to trustbDeadly, but could not forget that in the past, he had pranked them, despite saving thevMuppet Theatre from Tex making Piggy get it.

"What if he is trying to change, and you're in the way?" Piggy said going after Deadly hearing mischievous laughter seeing Constantine here making Deadly grin going with him, making Kermit worry and Piggy hope the dragon male was alright because Constantine might convince the Phantom to come back.


End file.
